Posdata: te dedico esta canción
by M Kurisu
Summary: Michiru le dará una sorpresa a Haruka que la dejará sin palabras. Una pequeña historia en la que se pretende abordar el lado vulnerable de Haruka y el lado detallista de Michiru


**_Posdata: te dedico esta canción._**

* * *

**_[Los personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, más no la historia presentada aquí, el poema-canción presentado aquí es de mi autoría.]_**

* * *

—¡Ya llegué Michiru¡

Gritó Haruka desde la puerta, y al hacerlo se percató de inmediato que había algo extraño en la habitación, no había luces, más sin en cambio había velas iluminando el pasillo, y lo que parecía pequeños confetis, eran papeles plateados en forma de pequeñas motos y vehículos motorizados, Haruka se puso en cuclillas para levantar algunos y mirarlos con más detenimiento, más adelante como si Michiru hubiera anticipado sus movimientos, había un sobre que decía "_Haruka_", Lo abrió al momento que se levantaba y leyó:

_Búscame en el Jardín…_

_Pero antes toma un baño y cámbiate._

_Michiru_

Haruka frunció el ceño…y luego se examinó, y pensó que no sería mala idea. Y como tierno minino decidió obedecer, dejó las llaves en el mueble más cercano y a continuación subió las escaleras hacía las habitaciones, sobre el barandal había gomitas de sabores en forma de pequeñas frutas: piña, fresa, cereza, mango y uvas. Haruka sonrió e iba comiendo una a una mientras subía las escaleras a paso moderado, como si fuese un pajarillo que va recogiendo pequeñas migajas de pan, al final del barandal había otra nota que decía.

_Los besos de esta noche serán de sabores tropicales_

—mmm, ¡que rico! —murmuró Haruka para sí misma, limpiándose los restos de azúcar que tenía en la comisura de sus labios, e imaginó que Michiru lo hacía por ella con sus labios.

Se dirigió a su habitación para sacar su ropa, aunque como pudo constatar ya no era necesario, puesto que Michiru ya le había resuelto la tarea, en la cama se encontraba un traje recto negro Armani y una camisa color vino, con cuello estilo Kent, y un par de zapatos, obviamente la ropa interior, pero no vio ninguna corbata así que pensó que Michiru no querría perder el tiempo en desvestirla, aunque a ella le encantaba que le quitase la corbata, Michiru se veía muy sexy deshaciendo el nudo de su corbata.

Haruka fue hacía el baño y encontró la tina llena de agua con burbujas y sales previamente preparadas, predominaba el olor a lavanda, por lo visto Michiru no llevaba ninguna prisa. Después de esa aromática ducha, y al sentir que el aroma a lavanda se le había impregnado lo suficiente para complacer a su princesa, salió y tomó una toalla la cual contenía otra nota:

_Sí mis manos fueran esta toalla…_

Y aunque Haruka se encontraba sola en ese momento, se sonrojo y sintió un calor espontaneo. Michiru realmente se estaba esmerando en preparar un buen ambiente demasiado seductor.

Se secó, se puso crema, talco, desodorante, se puso perfume "Glow" the , , y se entretuvo un poco mirándose al espejo una pequeña espinilla que había aparecido de pronto frente a su vista, pasó la mano sobre el espejo empañado para tener una mejor visión, después trató de peinarse poniendo crema para peinar en el cabello y usando la secadora, empezó a mover de un lado para otro su cabello hasta que quedó en la posición que deseaba, salvo por un pequeño mechón al frente que no le hacía caso, después secó el exceso de agua de sus oídos con un cotonete, finalmente se vistió mientras silababa una canción, se acomodó la camisa, buscó un cinturón, al parecer había adelgazado un poco y sentía un poco flojo el pantalón, ató sus zapatos, se miró de nuevo al espejo, buscó en el cajón un par de mancuernillas , y un reloj.

Bajó y se dirigió al jardín, y mientras lo hacía iba incrementando el sonido de una melodía interpretada por un solo violín, la reconoció, era la pieza "Liebesleid", una de las predilectas de Michiru. Se encontró a continuación con un par de faroles a lado de una mesa puesta para dos, donde en el centro había tres velas y un pequeño ramo de heliotropos y un pequeño racimo de uvas. Desde luego había una botella de vino enfriándose, y todo listo para una cena ligera. Al frente de la mesa había un banco alto, donde se encontraba una hermosa mujer de cabellera ondulada y color aguamarina, la cual no había interrumpido su interpretación pero había sonreído a Haruka cuando esta llego.

Michiru llevaba un vestido un vestido de gasa color marfil de un solo hombro en corte A princesa, el cual resaltaba muy bien sus atributos, los pendientes hacían juego con su brazalete y sus zapatos, combinando perfectamente con el color de su cabello y ojos. Todo un monumento postrado delante suyo al que sólo había una forma de admirarse: de pie y en silencio, tal como se admira el arte. Las notas que sonaban alrededor de Michiru la hacían parecer una autentica musa de la antigua Grecia. Haruka apenas si respiraba, no podía moverse ni articular sonido alguno, estaba embelesada sintiéndose como una simple mortal frente a una diosa. Una onda ligera de calor le invadía el cuerpo, no sabía si era un ajuste de temperatura al ambiente o era la impresión.

Cuando terminó la melodía, Haruka aplaudió.

—¡Exquisita! —dijo Haruka y sonrió para su musa.

—¿La melodia? —preguntó pícaramente Michiru.

—La interprete, sin desacreditar la melodía. —dijo Haruka e hizo una reverencia.

Haruka se acercó para darle la mano y ayudarla a bajar del banco pero Michiru la detuvo con la mano dándole a entender que algo seguía a continuación.

—¿Y bien?, ¿más notitas?

—Quiero hacerte un regalo, toma asiento por favor—dijo Michiru muy seria

—Enseguida—dijo Haruka recorriendo una silla y sentándose.

—¿Podrías servir el vino? por favor. — dijo Michiru expectante

Haruka tomó la copa de Michiru y vertió el vino, después tomó la suya y se percató de que había algo en el fondo, era un pequeño pergamino el cual extrajo y en el leyó:

_Posdata: te dedico esta canción._

Haruka volteó hacía donde se hallaba Michiru y ya no estaba su violín, no había notado que había un reproductor de CD y en el empezó a escucharse una muy melodía, desconocida y a continuación Michiru empezó a cantar su canción:

_Escondiéndome del mundo, eso era mi vida._

_Ocultándome del sol, era mi día a día._

_Recibiendo de la noche un frio sobre mi cuerpo,_

_y en la habitación escuchaba, por sonidos el silencio._

_Hasta que un día sopló el sublime viento._

_Y me susurró al oído un cálido: "te quiero"._

_Por que sopla el viento, el mar se mueve_

_Por que crecen las olas, al compas de quien te quiere._

_Tus embriagantes palabras enmudecen los ecos,_

_Pronuncian mi nombre, hechizan mi cuerpo,_

_Aun en voz baja, atenuando el silencio_

_Tocando mi alma, llenando este vacío de dentro._

_Hasta que un día sopló el sublime viento_

_Y te susurre al oído un cálido: "te quiero"_

_Por que el viento para ,el mar se detiene._

_Por que vivan las olas,! por favor no te alejes!_

_Y un día el viento tomó una forma_

_Alta y esbelta que a mí me adora,_

_Por cabellos; destellos dorados_

_Por pupilas; haces, verdes o azulados?_

_¡No te vayas de mí nunca!, veloz viento._

_Se perdería mi esencia, volvería a estar sola_

_y en el mar profundo morirían las olas._

_¡No te vayas de mi nunca!, dulce viento._

_Tú que te haces llamar Haruka Tenoh_

Y al escuchar su nombre, Haruka tembló desde dentro, no encontraba palabras, no encontraba la caricia, no encontraba la acción, simplemente no encontraba el lenguaje indicado para expresar el sentimiento que tocó su alma al escuchar esa canción que Michiru le dedicaba, aunque más que canción era un poema para ella. Además sabía que era única la letra, que Michiru la había escrito para ella, que había preparado todo esto sólo para deleitarla, para demostrarle el afecto,… no, el afecto no, el amor, la pasión, que le profesaba, y al pensar todo esto no se percató de que Michiru ya estaba a su lado.

—¿Estas bien ? —preguntó Michiru preocupada al ver que Haruka que no reaccionaba.

Haruka se levantó, no dejaba de mirar a Michiru, extendió sus brazos y la cobijo en ellos, tiernamente, lentamente. Michiru podía sentir el ligero temblor de su cuerpo, estaba desconcertada, siendo Haruka quien la cobijaba, pareciera que quien buscaba refugio era ella. Michiru sintió el pulso acelerado de Haruka. Por su parte Haruka arrojó una diminuta lágrima que secó rápidamente para que Michiru no lo notara. Michiru correspondió al abrazo rodeando sus espalda con sus brazos.

Después de un rato, Haruka la soltó, Michiru vió en su rostro una gran sonrisa dibujada, jamás había visto esa mirada tan tierna de Haruka. Michiru no buscó palabras, ni un aplauso, se sentía satisfecha con ese silencio que le estaba expresando todo lo que Haruka no podía decir, porque no tenía un idioma que pudiera hacerlo, pero no era necesario, por que siempre había entendió el idioma de Haruka, y sabía que le había fascinado el regalo, más aun la había cautivado como nunca en su vida.

—¿Cenamos? — preguntó Michiru extendiendo la mano y señalando la mesa

—¡Claro! —dijo Haruka, lanzo un suspiro al aire y recorrió la silla para que Michiru se sentase.

Cenaron, pero al poco gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer.

—¡Vaya!, apenas si tuvimos tiempo de cenar—dijo Michiru

—Si, eso parece, no te quejes, querías un ambiente elegante pero con un toque tropical, ¿no?.

—Jaja, si, entremos

Michiru se dirigía hacia la casa pero Haruka la detuvo, le jaló el brazo abruptamente, la llevó hacia ella, y la beso apasionadamente, tomándola en sus brazos y recorriendo con sus manos la espalda de Michiru, la cual sintió un electrizante calor en la espina, y sintió una onda de calor muy fuerte, Haruka le estaba transmitiendo altos niveles de pasión, y ella se dejo llevar, no les importó la lluvia, ni que las velas se apagaran, eso las inspiró aun más, se sentían en el fondo del mar, o en el estallido de las olas.

Se separaron y Haruka dijo

—Jamas se apartá de ti el viento, jamás.

—Te amo Haruka con toda la fuerza del mar.

Haruka se inclinó y le dijo en voz baja en el oído.

—Te amo Michiru, te amo , te amo , te amo , te amo . y ,te lo digo como tu viento de la canción que soy yo.

Se miraron algunos minutos más, luego Michiru la tomó del brazo y Haruka dijo mientras avanzaban hacia la casa.

—Entremos ya, quiero secarme con tus manos— dijo Haruka

—¿Solo secarte? —dijo Michiru en tono seductor.

Al fondo sólo la mesa quedo a la voluntad del viento y del agua.

* * *

**Hola**

**El poema o canción presentado en este texto es de mi completa autoría.**

**Espero haya sido de su agrado esta pequeña entrega, siempre es Haruka la que creo yo es muy detallista con Michiru, así que esta vez quise consentir a Haruka y conmoverla hasta los huesos, en cuanto a Michiru, esa sexy chica... siempre quise hacer ver que Michiru también tiene lo suyo en cuanto a detalles. A veces da la impresión de que Haruka es la ruda, pero tiene un lado muy tierno y vulnerable que es el que quise presentar. En cuanto a Michiru, es un personaje tan bien muy emotivo.**

**Saludos**


End file.
